Panem High School
by Katnissfire87654
Summary: This is a story for EmmaRizcool's contest. If there never was a Hunger Games, what would happen if everyone went to the same high school?
1. Cheerleading

This story is for EmmaRizcool's contest. Hope everyone enjoys this!

I don't own the Hunger Games, just all the High School stuff. Rights for Leena go to EmmaRizcool.

If there were no Hunger Games, just a high school that everyone attends, what would happen? Welcome to Panem High School!

CHEERLEADING

Leena Shimmer was on her way to cheerleading tryouts for the new Panem High School team. She arrived in the gym right on time. Glimmer and Cashmere sat at the judge's table, icily surveying the wannabes'. Glimmer stood up and said, "Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select a few talented young women for the honor of being on the PHS cheerleading squad! A few of you will make the team; most of you will go home and cry into your pillow." Glimmer sat back down and Cashmere said, "Clove, you're up first." A menacing looking short girl with dark brown hair and eyes stepped forward. "Clove, do a high kick." Glimmer commands. Clove looks puzzled for a moment, but then figures it out. Her leg is slightly bent, but Cashmere calls, "Next!" and Clove walks out, chucking a knife at Cashmere. Cashmere ducks and calls, "Rue!" A girl who looks much too young to be in High School steps out of the line. "Rue, do a back handspring." Glimmer says. Rue smiles and does one, perfectly. Even Glimmer looks astonished. After "careful consideration" Rue is put on the team. She grins and goes to sit on the bleachers to watch the rest of the tryouts. "Annie Cresta." A girl with sea green eyes comes up. "Do a toe touch." Cashmere says. She does one and is also put on the squad. She goes to sit next to Rue. "Margaret." Glimmer says. "It's JUST Mags." "Mags" says as she comes forward. Glimmer rolls her eyes and Cashmere commands, "High leap." Mags fails to do so and is told to leave. Finally, as the last two left, Leena and Katniss are told to do a double cartwheel. They attempt it and it must have been good enough, because Glimmer and Cashmere grin and say, "Welcome to the squad!" "Gather around everyone!" Glimmer orders. Glimmer, Cashmere, Rue, Annie, Katniss, and Leena form a circle. "These are your team members." Cashmere addresses everyone. "Treat them like your best friend, with respect. Be good sports and have fun! Now, who wants to meet the football team?" A few boys run in. Their names are: Finnick Odair, Gale Hawthorne, Thresh, and Gloss. Cashmere walks over and takes Gloss's hand. "These are the members of the football team." she tells the cheerleaders. "They are who you will be cheering for at each football game. Congratulations on making the squad, first rehearsal is tomorrow after school! You are all dismissed!"

So there is my first chapter. EmmaRizcool, I hope you enjoyed it. If not, I swear it gets better!


	2. Rehearsal

PHS Chapter 2

THE REHEARSAL

Rue sat at her desk in chemistry class, staring at the clock and counting down the minutes until her first cheerleading rehearsal. The bell rings and she sprints down the hall, running straight into Thresh, the boy from the football team. Rue blushes and mutters, "Sorry," before setting off again. Finally she makes it to the gym. Everyone has just formed a circle and even though she has arrived, they seem to be waiting on someone. "Foxface, there you are!" Glimmer exclaims as a girl with red hair steps into the gym. "Who is that?" Katniss asks. "I didn't see her at tryouts." "Not important right now." Cashmere replies. "This is "Foxface" everyone. She is on your squad so treat her like your best friend, blah blah blah…" she trails off. "OK, separate into pairs and we'll do a few exercises." Glimmer says. "Here, I'll demonstrate with Cash, then I'll be partners with Foxface. Glimmer and Cashmere demonstrate this thing where they sit with their legs together, grab each other's hands, and stretch forward. Leena grabs Katniss' arm. "Hey, you want to be partners?" Leena asks. Katniss grins and nods and they sit down together. They look over and see Glimmer and Foxface and Annie and Rue doing it while Cashmere looks over everyone, making sure they're doing it correctly. "I bet the football team doesn't have to do this." Katniss says as she stretches forward. Leena laughs and they talk… and stretch until Cashmere motions for everyone to stand up. "Now we are going to practice our cartwheels for the remainder of class." she says. "Foxface, let's see yours." Foxface steps forward and does a cartwheel, but wobbles a little bit on the landing. "You need to work on the landing Foxface." Glimmer says icily. Foxface nods and steps back to let Rue have her turn. Rue, or course, does it perfectly (well duh, she can do a back handspring!) and Leena follows her. Katniss and Annie both finish and the squad is dismissed.

"Gloss!" Cashmere calls out in the hall. "Cash!" he replies, running over to his girlfriend. "How did football go?" Cashmere asks. "Uh, it was okay." he replies. "Good." Cashmere says and they walk hand in hand to the bus stop. But little did they know, there was someone watching them.

Oooh, cliffhanger! Not really, but whatevs. Please review and I hope you liked it!


	3. Football Practice!

This is a different kind of chapter. Instead of the cheerleading, it's going to be the….

FOOTBALL PRACTICE

"Marvel! If you keep messing with your hair you're going to make us lose our games!" Gloss yells. "The hot cheerleaders don't help either…" Cato mutters. Thresh punches him on the arm and Cato winces. "Dude, you hit hard!" he exclaims. Thresh just grins and stands there. "OK boys, back to practice." Gloss orders and everyone files back into the line. "First, we're going to run." Gloss says. "I'll go first." Gale volunteers. "OK, when I say go, you run to the end of the field and back." Gloss says. Gale nods and Cato says, "3-2-1-GO!" Gale takes off in a sprint and is back in 2 minutes, breathing hard. "Not too shabby." Gloss says. "Thresh, it's your turn." Thresh grunts and takes off. Back in 59 seconds, he steps back in line. Gloss looks impressed and everything goes on like that until practice is over. "Marvel, stop messing with your hair!" Gloss yells as everyone walks inside.

Leena Shimmer is walking down the hall, staring at the floor when she crashes into someone. "Omigod, I am so sorry!" she says, leaning down to help the person pick up their stuff. As she looks up to apologize properly, she forgets what she was going to say. She gazes into the large blue eyes of Gloss. "Hey, that's alright. Happens to everyone, correct?" he says. Leena giggles then mentally slaps herself for being so idiotic around a boy. A very cute boy…

This one was shorter than the first 2, but I wasn't very inspired because it's the last day of school and… yeah. Please review though!


	4. The Pep Rally

Yet another chapter of…Panem High School! Taking a break from the practices.

Beetee and Wiress could almost always be found in the technology lab, working on one project or another. Beetee groaned in frustration as the document he had been working on all week deleted itself. "Here" Wiress said, coming over. She pressed a button and the document popped back up. Beetee gave her a smile of gratitude, and they both returned to their work. Just then, an announcement came over the speakers. "Attention students, it is time for the pep rally in the gym!" it said. Beetee and Wiress saved their work and went down to the gym.

Leena took a deep breath as she went over the routine in her mind. Rue was supposed to get the crowd warmed up by doing a couple flips, then everyone else goes out and they do their routine before the football players come in. "Please welcome Rue!" Principal Snow says. Rue runs out and does cartwheels, backflips, whatever you can imagine. The crowd is cheering and then Principal Snow begins to announce the other members. "Cashmere and Glimmer, your team captains!" Cashmere and Glimmer run out hand in hand. "Foxface and Annie!" They run out together and Leena gets prepared and takes Katniss' hand. "Leena and Katniss!" They run out and the crowd cheers. They then begin their routine. At the final lift they set Rue down a bit too hard and they run off. As the football team is being announced, Rue clutches her ankle, whimpering. "What's wrong Rue?" Katniss asks, walking over to her. "My ankle." Rue replies. "Come on then, we'll get you to the nurse." Katniss says and motions for Leena to come help. They help Rue limp down the hall to the nurse's office. "What seems to be the problem Rue?" Nurse Effie asks. "I think I hurt my ankle in one of my lifts." she replies. "OK, well it looks pretty swollen so you might want to get that checked out at the doctor's tonight." Nurse Effie tells Rue. Rue nods and they go back to the gym. "Let's hear one more big round of applause for your football team!" Principal Snow says. "Gale, Cato, Marvel, Thresh, and Finnick!" As everyone leaves the gym to go home, Rue whispers to Katniss, "Thanks," before they leave.

Please review! Third person is not my strong point, so please don't say any bad things about my writing in reviews!


	5. The Replacement

PHS Chapter 5

THE REPLACEMENT FOR RUE

The next day, Rue comes to school with a cast on her ankle. "Rue!" Glimmer says, running over to her. "When does that come off?" "My doctor said maybe in a few weeks." Rue replies. "A FEW WEEKS?" Cashmere explodes. "THE FOOTBALL TEAM HAS A GAME THIS WEEKEND!" Rue shrinks back. "Cashmere, don't yell at her." Katniss says. "It's not her fault." "Where are we going to find a replacement?" Cashmere yells, getting into Katniss' face. "Don't worry Cash." Katniss replies. "I have just the person. Katniss runs out the door and across the street to the middle school.

"Prim, I need you to come with me." Katniss whispers to her little sister. Prim nods and Katniss straightens up. "Mrs. Cresta, I'll need Prim over at the high school for a couple hours for a few weeks." Mrs. Cresta absentmindedly nods and Katniss pulls Prim out the door.

Katniss and Prim run back in to meet up with the squad. "Who's this?" Glimmer asks, gesturing to Prim. "This is Prim, my sister." Katniss replies. "Is it okay if she replaces Rue for a bit?" "I don't know." Cashmere says. "We'll have to see if she's good enough first." Katniss leads Prim into the gym and goes to sit on the side. "Prim," Katniss says. "They're just going to tell you what they want you to do and then you try to do it." Prim nods and Glimmer gives the first command. "Prim, do a back handspring." That was the exact same command given to Rue at the tryouts. Prim executes it perfectly. Glimmer stars to whisper to Cashmere. "Well, I think we've found our new Rue." Glimmer says. "Attention." Principal Snow's voice comes over the speaker. "There will be a bake sale held tomorrow for profits for the football team and cheerleading squad for new uniforms et cetra et cetra. That will be all." "A bake sale?" Glimmer asks. "We've never had a bake sale here before." Cashmere says. "Maybe we've just never had a baker before." Katniss says.

Please review! Next chapter will be the bake sale!

A/N: Just to clarify, Mrs. Cresta is Annie's mom.


	6. The Bake Sale

PHS Chapter 6

THE BAKE SALE

A boy with blonde hair works feverishly in the school kitchen, struggling to finish the food for the bake sale. That boy was Peeta Mellark. As he pulls the last batch of cupcakes out of the oven his mind wanders…to his crush. "But she'll never like me back." he thinks as he takes everything out to the table. Immediately a flock of people come to the table and start buying his baked things. He already has about $75 dollars and the cupcakes are all gone when someone comes up to the table. Katniss Everdeen. "Hi, I'm Peeta." he says, offering his hand for her to shake it. "Katniss." she replies. "I know." he says before he can stop himself. "What?" she asked him. "Do you want the truth?" he asks. She nods. "OK then." he begins. Katniss sits in a chair by the table and Peeta begins. "It started on the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair…it was in two braids instead of one." Katniss fingers her single braid on hearing that. "My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up." "Your father? Why?" Katniss interrupts. "He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner," Peeta continues. "What? You're making that up." Katniss cuts in. "No, true story." Peeta continues. "And I said, 'A coal miner? Why would she want a coal miner when she could have had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings… even the birds stop to listen.'" "That's true. They do. I mean they did." Katniss interrupts once again. "Just let me finish please!" Peeta exclaims. Katniss nods and Peeta continues. "So that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent." "Oh please." Katniss laughs. "No, it happened." Peeta says. "And right when your song ended, I knew- just like your mother-I was a goner.* Every day after that, I watched you walk home from school." "Um, okay, major stalker…" Katniss trails off. "Yes, I guess. But then a stalker might also do this." Peeta replies. He pulls Katniss in and kisses her and Katniss doesn't resist. When they break apart, Cashmere is standing there staring at them with Glimmer right behind her. Then they flounce off and Peeta goes back to selling baked goods, with Katniss right by his side, them now officially together.

*- I do not own this part; it was taken from the book.

Hope everyone enjoyed! I finally found a place to put Peeta in! Please review!


	7. The NEW Squad

PHS Chapter 7

The NEW Squad

"Where is Katniss?" Cashmere icily questioned Prim. "Um, I don't know." the middle-school girl answered. "Glimmer! Go find Katniss! She's the only one not here!" Cashmere yelled. Glimmer scampered out of the room. "Well, this is brilliant." Cashmere said sarcastically. "Rue's out, we have a middle schooler, and Katniss isn't even here."

"Uh, Cash?" Glimmer poked her head into the room. "You may want to come see Katniss." She walked out of the room and motioned for them to follow. Glimmer lead them to the kitchen and then stopped. Everyone went inside and hid behind giant sacks of flour. Peeta was making cupcakes…and Katniss was too. Katniss started singing.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you…*" "Are you, are you, coming to cheerleading practice?" Cashmere yelled.

Katniss spun around as Cashmere marched up to her. "I said, Miss Everdeen, are you coming to cheerleading practice?" Katniss mumbled something with her head down. "What was that?" "NO!" Katniss screamed at Cashmere. "NO, I AM NOT GOING TO CHEERLEADING PRACTICE! I AM GOING TO STAY HERE WITH PEETA AND DO SOMETHING I LOVE…sing. Not do flips and kicks with YOU!" Katniss yelled, now getting in Cashmere's face. Cashmere looked taken aback. "Foxface can be my replacement, alright?" Katniss said calmly and she turned back to Peeta and sang the last verse.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.*"

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm still mad about getting my other story deleted…please review!

*= I don't own this, Suzanne Collins does.


End file.
